


Time Limit

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [9]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP小番外。此時艾許已卸任，麥克大概是在競選議員，沒有決定所以我也沒寫明確，因為就……PWP嘛（喂）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Time Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972249) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



「操！這些混帳怎麼敢……」

「麥克？怎麼了？」

在穿衣鏡前正打起溫莎結的艾許轉過身，望向坐在一旁邊翻著剛出刊的雜誌邊調整襪子吊扣的麥克，向對方突來的怒氣表示疑惑。

麥克的反應是立刻將雜誌摔向一旁，卻並未作答。

「麥克？」

「沒什麼。就又是些瞎寫的報導。」

艾許回過頭繼續擺弄好領帶，眼神卻透過鏡子毫不放鬆盯著麥克。「你知道我之後還是可以去拿起那本雜誌一頁頁自己翻來看的，對吧。」抵擋不住艾許目光，麥克站起身，將紙本遞給對方。

「你不需要看這些，真的，班，那就只是……」

「你已經攪進選舉這淌渾水好些日子了，不會只為了小事這樣生氣。」

在艾許的任期尾聲他們公開關係後，儘管正如當時的幕僚長所預期，在那世界局勢驟變、有太多問題需要關注的關頭，加上有白宮公關資源的奧援，他們受到的輿論壓力已經遠小於在其他任何時機可能遭遇到的，不過麥克至今想起那段日子仍有種想去拉扯領口的窒息感。但當年無論是再怎麼險惡的攻擊，目標都還算是只衝著兩個當事人而來，可是如今艾許正翻閱的這東西──麥克拒絕稱呼那為一篇報導──卻扯上了那個已然逝去多年的美麗倩影。

看著艾許追逐文字後略顯蒼白的臉色，麥克咬牙切齒起來。

「我讓公關去處理一下。」

「不，讓我再去跟幕僚談談吧。我有別的想法，先不用激烈反應。」

「班！你難道不生氣嗎？這種──」

「誰告訴你我不生氣！一想到康納也可能看見這種東西──」

艾許眼中閃耀熾烈的怒火，麥克對此並不陌生，對方還當總統的那些年，儘管他可能在歷代總統中親切和善的程度名列前茅，但能讓一個總統生氣的事實在也太多了，所以麥克很清楚艾許當然不是個沒脾氣的好好先生，不過這種程度的憤怒即便是如此了解他的麥克都很少見識過。

「班……」

「但這是無用的小技倆。這種惡意攻擊只會反效果而已，這表示你的對手開始急到不擇手段了，相信我，我很清楚，嚴厲反駁只是幫對方炒新聞而已。我們需要的是讓對手更一敗塗地的反擊方式。能碾死他們的那種。」

「……你知道你現在的表情不太像曾經是自由世界的領袖而比較像是什麼反派魔頭嗎？」

前總統聞言擺出了更邪惡的表情。「歡迎來到我的世界。」

抱住將雜誌隨手扔到一旁的艾許，麥克吻了一下他的耳際。

「不過這東西寫的有些部分倒是事實，瑪姬非常有才華。事實上，如果不是因為是我們這個世代……我想你也知道我開始從政那年頭女性從政的瓶頸，其實她完全足以成為個不比我差的總統，而不只是個第一夫人。」

「只是不比你差？」

笑睨他一眼，艾許挑起眉毛。「我可沒有你以為的那麼謙虛，麥克，否則我不會是總統。」

凝神注視眼前的笑容，麥克遲疑片刻，低聲問道：「你想念她嗎？」

「當然。」

看著鏡中的男人低下頭歉疚而憂傷的神情，艾許露出誠摯表情，抬手往後扶住對方的臉頰，讓他們的視線在鏡中交會。

「麥克，別搞錯了。我有很多遺憾，可是我並不後悔。我不會後悔讓我能像現在這樣站在你身邊的每一個瞬間。」

「班……」

「所以別再那副表情了，好嗎？」

感受頰上那親暱的拍撫，麥克收攏雙臂將對方摟得更緊一些。「該死，你總是知道怎麼搞定我。」

「嘿，你現在才知道？」

艾許朝側邊得意微笑著仰起頭的瞬間，麥克俯首吻住了他。順從擁抱的力道在吻得更加深入時整個背部貼向後方男人，艾許感覺到下方頂著自己的硬挺時忍不住笑了出聲。

「冷靜點，麥克，我們等會要去你的募款餐會了，可沒有時間再從頭整裝一次。」

「不需要，我有個好主意。」把嘴貼在艾許耳邊，一面舔著他的耳殼，麥克一面低聲開口，勾起身前男人細微的震動。「麻煩脫下你的褲子。」

解開褲頭連內褲一起褪下，艾許從鏡中近乎挑釁地望著麥克，抬腳把褲子往旁邊踢開。「然後？」

仿效艾許動作擺脫了下半身的衣物，麥克將手往下方游移，輕柔地把那在暗金色毛髮中開始抬起頭來的部位握在手中，滿意聆聽對方呼吸一滯的悶哼聲，接著讓自己挺立的器官從男人臀縫下方蹭進兩腿之間。

「用點力，幫我夾緊。」

在艾許恰到好處地配合收攏的縫隙間抽送起來，麥克加重了手邊愛撫的力道。片刻後，前方的男人在越發粗重的喘息後彷彿一時之間難以繼續維持站立姿態，膝蓋一曲，隨即就被麥克迅速從腰間撈住。

「哇喔，撐著點，我的老男人。」

「知道我老就別這樣折騰！」

「我們平時晨跑鍛鍊不就是為了這個？」

「我可不曉得健身運動是為了這種、噢──」

一個強而有力的套弄與私密縫隙間那暖熱濡濕的摩擦讓他回擊的話語卡在喉間。背後的麥克上半身著裝整齊，下半身如今只餘下一雙被吊扣穩穩固定住的中筒襪。他現在的頭髮比以前長了許多，整個向後抹油梳齊，看來端莊而紳士，但映在鏡中埋首於艾許頸側的神情卻無比沉醉，飽含慾望。抬眼透過鏡面對上艾許目光，他深邃的藍眼亮得懾人。

掌握住麥克抽送的律動，艾許繃緊兩腿，全力迎合他反向擺動著。兩人原就已在摩擦與撫慰下極為亢奮的下體隨時間經過更加脹硬，整個人向後倒向麥克，艾許將後腦枕在男人肩頭，在即將高潮前的恍惚中抓緊環在腰間的手臂，嘶聲呼喚麥克的名字。緊接住他後傾的重量，麥克往前更劇烈地往復磨蹭，緊跟著對方的節奏在低沉呻吟的同時也射了出來。

在喘息中相互依靠好一陣子之後，艾許瞥了眼鏡子上顯眼的汙漬，轉過身朝麥克比了一比。

「先說好，這次不是我的主意，所以我可不要去清那個。」

麥克笑了出來，點點頭，將男人再度擁入懷中。「行，我會處理的。」

「不過既然這樣，我想可以先把它弄得更髒一點，才值得去清理。」

「麥克！我們不能遲到！你知道……」

「你忘了我以前每天的工作是什麼嗎？我對把握我們還有幾分鐘非常有心得。」

前總統能言善道的嘴再度被堵得密不透聲，然而他也不是多麼認真想要與對方爭論這個問題，因為他得承認，自己偶爾也有點想念那段必須在有限的時間裡費盡全力方能擁有最多彼此的日子。


End file.
